undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delta Rune/@comment-29855659-20170420224457
I have a theory about the three triangles. I don't really believe in this theory because it sounds a little bit to boring and doesn't have very good proof (apart from sans' tarot card). Most people seem to think that the 3 Dreemurrs are symbolized by the triangles. That would mean, that the prophecy was made while Asriel lived (it would have been two triangles otherwise). If that's true, then the monsters would probably have thought of Chara being the Angel. Also, Asriel might be the Angel himself. If this is the case, he would be represented in the emblem twice. The meanings of the triangles are long forgotten, the story about the Fallen Human is not. All of this implies, that the Delta Rune is older than Asriel and that therefore Asriel can't be represented in the Rune. Also Gerson says, that the triangles represent the underground. Maybe it does not represent the underground as a bunch of caves, but the underground as an own nation, the Kingdom of Monsters. Let's count the appearances of the Delta Rune. We have Toriels and Asgores clothes, Undyne the Undyings armor and the door, where sans stands, as well as the doors that lead towards Asgore and the corridor where sans judges you. Let's ignore Froggit. EVERYONE ignores Froggit. Then we have 4 characters where the Delta Rune appears. For an emblem of a nation it would make sense if you represent the nations law system. If you look at sans' tarot card, you can see, that the Player Character's reflection is in the winged orb and sans' reflection is in the second triangle. Most people seem to think, that Frisk/Chara is the angel. Then sans is the person represented by the second triangle. That doesn't make ...heh...sans''e, since the Delta Rune is so old. But it could be possible, that it instead symbolizes something, that sans is (this all sounds like I am just interpreting to much into a tarot card, until you realize that interpreting way to much into a tarot card is literally the only purpose of such a card).To cut to the chase: My theory is, that the triangles are representing the three branches of the law system. The four characters mentioned above are 1.) The king and the queen i.e. the legislative, 2.) sans, the royal judge of sorts, i.e. the judiciary and 3.) Undyne (the Undying), leader of the royal guard, i.e. the executive. Mettaton Neo resembles the Delta Rune too, which might have to do something with the media's inofficial status as "fourth branch" or the fact that he, as a human eradication robot (or however he called this) practically does the main job of the royal guard: Hunting humans...or at least tries to do so. By the way: While I was writing this, I remembered that one of Mettatons/Happstablooks old diaries had a euphemism for dead monsters...''fallen down or something similiar. This might be a reason for the second triangle, if it does actually symbolize Asriel being upside down.